Killer Hare
by SSJ4Penguin
Summary: A kid gets caught in the cold weather an hour from his house and is forces to seek shelter in the woods.


Arthur Snyder  
  
Killer Hare The night made my hands cold and clammy. Dark clouds covered the sky, blocking away most of the moon and stars. Gusts of wind gave my face a sharp pain of cold. Chills ran through my body. All I had on were a pair of blue-jeans and a t-shirt. I was pretty far from my home, and nobody was in sight. I had weird different kind of chill run up my spine, the feeling of being left all alone. I felt like I was the only person left on earth. I was out walking around when the cold suddenly attacked me. I ran for cover in the woods about an hour walk away from my house that was near by. It was dark. The trees and bushes had a steady swaying rhythm with the wind. As I ventured farther in, making my own trail, the wind no longer could reach me; making the night's cold air not so bad. Goosebumps covered my body. There was poor lighting due to the cloudy sky. I brought my arms inside my shirt and curled my upper body into a tight little ball as I continued my way through the forest. I walked a good five minuets before I came to a pretty decent clearing of trees where I would be able to lay down. It felt late and my eyes felt so heavy, but the continuous noises that lingered around me kept me wide awake. I took my arms and put them back through my shirt and pushed asides dead leaves making a small circle. I found some stones and placed them around the outer edge of the clearing I made. I picked up some twigs and placed them in the middle of the fire pit. Always having a habit of leaving everything small I touch in my pockets, I rummaged through small ripped pieces of paper, lint, change, and a lighter. I grabbed the lighter and pulled it out of my pocket. I scooped up a couple of dead leaves and stuffed them in with the twigs and lit them on fire. Having dealt with fire many times before, I knew how to keep the fire alive, and not trap myself in a forest fire. I pulled up a small log and sat on it in front of the fire. The light of the fire gave me a sense of home as I let the heat of the flames wrap around me and take me away. I was disturbed by the noise of rustling leaves nearby. I gave a quick glance all around me, but saw nothing. I tried not to think of the sudden sounds that distracted me and go back to my relaxation. I couldn't wait until the sun came out and covered the earth with its warmth and rid the woods of all the nightly monsters. I was disturbed again by the ruffling of leaves. The woods seemed so busy. Besides the sounds of my fire crackling and pops, bugs and birds sung their nocturnal songs and small animals running along the ground. Something was close to me, too close. I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt like I was being watched. I heard leaves move behind me. I gave my surrounding a little more in depth search with my eyes from where I sat. I slowly rose from my spot and began to move toward the moving leaves. I tip toed the whole way until I reached the boundary of light the fire had given me. Something jumped on my left foot. Startled, I jumped as high as I could, then as soon as my feet hit the floor I ran. I went past the fire, stopped, and looked back to see what was there. Across the other side of my camp I saw something small, brown, and fuzzy. Having the wits scared out of me made it hard for me to focus and concept what it was. At first I thought it was an over-grown rat, but then I noticed longer ears on the rodent. I let out a sign of relief and a chuckle of embarrassment. It was just a poor little rabbit hopping along its way. I felt very foolish letting my fears get the best of me. Here I am being scared of a bunny when I could sit through a horror movie and not move and inch. I curled myself back up to the fire warm myself up and gaining back my pride. I said to myself that I would never tell anybody about this when I got back home. I piled some leaves close by the fire for a small bed for myself. I laid myself down and listen to the wind toss the trees around. It was hard to fall asleep, but I gave in to the tranquil movement of the flames as I watched them devour the twigs I threw in there and feel right asleep. 


End file.
